


All the Angst

by AgentRaichu



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Blow Jobs, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Clint Barton is a Little Shit, Depression, Fluff, Hurt Steve, Hurt Tony, Hurt/Comfort, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Porn with Feelings, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Thor, Rimming, Self-Harm, Steve Feels, Steve Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers & Thor Friendship, Steve Rogers Has PTSD, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Suicidal Thoughts, Thor Is a Good Bro, Tony Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, loki is a little shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5252084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentRaichu/pseuds/AgentRaichu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's no secret that Tony has some anxiety issues, and a not-so-healthy dose of PTSD. The billionaire― despite occasionally locking himself away in his lab for days at a time― seems to have it together, though. So the other Avengers have learned not to worry too much about him. </p><p>It <em>is</em> a secret, however, that Steve can barely get through one night without waking screaming from nightmares. The Captain seems to have it together even better than Tony, though, so no one suspects his struggle. Nor do they know of his own anxiety...or the fact Steve's turned to a blade as a last resort to steady himself since the time he was 14. </p><p>When Steve and Tony get together, it soon becomes apparent just how much the two need each other and the team. </p><p>Or, the one where everything bad is going on and the second one problem is solved, something else horrible arises. This is the place for all the angst feels. All of them. </p><p><strong>J: </strong> (If you would like to see a specific addition to this story, comment it! D and I might just include it as we write the rp!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Same Nightmare...

**Author's Note:**

> J: Honestly the world needs more hurt Steve. Because really. He's a cinnabun. I wubb him so I have to tear him to pieces and cry while doing it. Why do I do this to myself?

Steve yanked against the thick metal restraints they’d put him in. He only succeeded in chafing his wrists even more. But he couldn’t just sit there!! The blonde cried out in outrage as his team was tortured right in front of him. Natasha wasn’t letting them break her, no surprise, but it was only making them try harder with their blades and beatings. They’d even managed to injure Thor with some sort of alien technology, and the pink-filled syringe hadn’t looked very good either…

“Let them go! Stop!!” No response. Only more screams and chocked off moans of pain. Only more blood and creased brows and cruel smirks. “Hurt me instead, for God’s sake!” 

Steve’s eyes widened as Tony’s reactor was forced off again, then back on. “NO!” The billionaire was dazed and in pain, eyes not focusing on Steve’s panicked baby blue ones. The Captain watched helplessly as they began to slice into his team’s arteries, no longer taking care to avoid them. They were left to bleed out slowly. 

One at a time his team went limp, no longer tense with pain. Each time he heard the quiet, harsh whisper that sounded more like a snarl to his ears say “your fault.” 

_“Your fault. “_ Clint, torso torn to shreds by serrated blades, leaving sickening swirls and patterns in its wake. Gone. 

_**"Your fault.”** _ Natasha, throat slit, words choked with her own blood but no less vehement. Gone.

 _”Your fault.”_ Thor, chest carved into like some sort of vile jack-o-lantern. Gone. 

_**”Your** fault.”_ Bruce, the Hulk suppressed so they could break his bones one at a time, now with a small but deep enough slice on the side of his neck. Gone. 

Steve felt tears on his cheeks but didn’t care. He let out a noise of anguish when they _left_ Tony’s reactor off this time. He watched Tony’s (beautiful) brown eyes meet his as they dulled and Tony's _…gone._

He screamed. 

Steve shot up in bed, that scream still echoing off his walls. (Thank God they were sound proofed, or the team wouldn’t get any sleep with him around.) His eyes were still wide and panicked as he heard the remnants of his team’s and captors’’ accusations of _“your fault…your fault…”_

The blonde wiped at his wet face angrily, trying to control his breathing and not having much luck. He soon gave up and let it stutter and gasp all over the place as he squeezed his eyes shut and tried to stop his trembling. He hated when this happened… it made him feel so damn _weak_. 

He was startled by JARVIS’ voice asking, “Would you like me to call Sir for you since Agent Romanov is absent, Captain Rogers?” Steve sighed gently. That’s right…Natasha was out on a mission with Clint for the week. She was the one who usually came to help him calm down after he woke like this, which was too often. PTSD, she’d called it. Steve didn’t think he had that… but he admitted her description of a ...―what was it….”panic attack”― fit what happened to him very well. But still. Captain America, having panic attacks nearly every night because of some nightmares?! Ridiculous! 

Finally he responded to the AI with a quiet and not-as-steady-as-he-would-have-liked “No…” Stark, after all, wouldn’t understand. Well, maybe he would, considering his file. But still, Steve didn’t want his teammate to see him like this. He’d had a hard enough time opening up to Nat the first time she’d woken him from an unexpected nap on the couch, hyperventilating and shaking like a leaf. Steve’s mind was already reminding him of his previous nightmares of the Avengers dying in the war, as if they were with him back then too. The mental image of Clint getting blown into a mist of red had him shaking harder again. Damn…he’d just gotten that under control, too! 

JARVIS, however, wasn’t programmed by a genius to take bad orders. He spoke to Tony clearly: “Sir, Captain Rogers has awoken from a night terror and is in need of your assistance in Agent Romanov's absence.” 

Tony looked up at his ceiling from the equations spread out in front of him on his hologram, blinking. He was surprised, since he didn’t know about Steve’s recurrent nightmares, but felt his heart tug at him. He knew what it was like to wake in a cold sweat, flailing against an enemy from the past and spending the next hours while everyone was asleep trying to distract yourself from the images…yeah. He'd head up there. He saved what he was working on and took the elevator up to Steve’s room on the common floor. The brunette knocked gently before walking in to see Steve sitting on the edge of his bed with an unreadable expression, hitched breaths, suspiciously damp cheeks, and trembling lightly. 

Steve’s breath caught again― but for a different reason― when he looked up to see the person who always seemed to make his heart pound and test his resolve in more ways than one standing in his doorway. “Tony…” 


	2. ...Different Outcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sucker for hurt/comfort scenes. Expect many more x3 this chapter is much longer than the first, but I don't think most of the chapters will be quite this long.. but we'll see! Regardless, enjoy!
> 
> Also, porn! :D

“Hey,” Tony said, voice unusually soft. “What’s up? Jarvis said you had a…nightmare?” He crossed his arms over his chest. The brunette was only wearing a pair of sweatpants, (because sue him― going shirtless was comfortable!) his arc reactor glowing brightly in the darkened room. 

The blonde looked away from that circle of light and (tempting) bare chest, cursing Jarvis silently. “Yeah. Don’t worry about it, though. Go…go back to sleep, it’s fine.” He wanted to yank Tony into a hug so badly, but knew it wouldn’t be a good idea. 

“No, no,” Tony said, walking into the room and right up to Steve. “Do you wanna talk about it…?” 

Steve looked up at Tony, his eyes very blue but unreadable compared to their usual openness. “I’m sure you don’t want to be bothered with it. Everything’s a joke to you.” 

Tony just stared at him for a moment, and then sighed, sitting on the bed next to his Captain. “Come on, Cap, I’ll be serious.” He _did_ know when to not joke about stuff, give him some credit! 

Steve turned his head, looking at Tony with eyes that are now a bit too wet. He blinked against it, frustrated at himself. Why was he so weak..?! He should be able to handle this― not drag yet another teammate into the situation! He spoke despite his reluctance to open up, hoping it’ll make Tony go away. It was better if he was alone, after all. 

“It was just… the team was being tortured and I…couldn’t do anything. You reactor…and Nat―” he swallowed. Steve couldn’t deny, however, that seeing Tony alive and well with his reactor glowing brightly calmed him. He let his gaze linger on the blue light to remind himself it _hadn’t_ been turned and left off. 

Oh. That was… a bit heavier than Tony had been expecting. He gripped Steve’s shoulder, offering some grounding in the here and now when he saw the far-away look in the blonde’s eyes. “Listen Cap, we’re all here safe and sound, okay? Nothing like that’s gonna happen,” he smiled softly. 

Steve’s gaze was heartbreaking as he let his azure orbs flick up to Tony’s chocolate brown ones. “What if it does?? I’ve already lost people under my command, because of my orders…” he sighed heavily. “I need to stop worrying about it…it _is_ part of the risk of the job. But if… if any of you guys were to die because of me…” he shook his head and stood, pacing a bit agitatedly. “I couldn’t… not you guys. I can’t…!” He needed to get a grip! But the “what if” lingering in his mind was making his chest ache so sharply…

Tony watched him pace, biting his lip. “Steve, calm down a bit there.” It didn’t matter how badly they’d gotten along when they’d first met and up till now― Tony hated seeing Steve like this. The usually calm and collected leader, so terrified of losing his new team... 

“Easy!” Steve scoffed, showing a hint of his usual easy smile. He frowned then though, seemingly at himself. “I’m sorry, I need to get a grip…” 

Steve glanced at the clock and saw it was almost three a.m. “Ah, jeez. Sorry to keep you up, Stark. You don’t hafta stay.” Letting a hint of his accent slip? He was more sleep deprived than he’d thought! 

“Oh, no, I was already up,” Tony said, standing and walking back up to Steve. He looked into those gorgeous blue eyes and didn’t bother stopping to wonder when Steve’s eyes had become “gorgeous” in his head. 

“Heh, always the night owl…” Steve said, looking down the small difference between their heights. 

”I’m not leaving until I know you’re okay,” Tony said resolutely. 

The Captain’s expression turned slightly agonized when he noticed that the beautiful brown from his dreams wasn’t dulling now― it was just staring at him like…like Tony actually… _cared_. The blonde huffed out an achingly relieved breath, unable to help himself from pulling Tony into a bear hug that clearly radiated ”Thank God you’re really okay, thank you, thank you.” Steve didn’t realize he’d muttered that aloud. 

Tony gasped softly at being pulled into an unexpected hug. He wrapped his arm around him and smiled. He couldn’t stand the guy hours earlier, and they’d barely been able to talk to each other without arguing even after the Avengers had moved into the tower, but… this wasn’t so bad. Tony felt his heart tug at him when he heard Steve’s whispered words, and he didn’t say anything― instead pulling Steve a little closer and tightening his grip around the blonde. 

Neither of them knew how long they stayed like that. Could’ve been two minutes, could’ve been ten. All Steve knew was that in contrast to his usual frustration at the sarcastic, blunt brunette, right now he never wanted Tony out of his arms. Tony, on the other hand, pushed any confusing emotions away (as per usual), and let himself enjoy those strong arms around him. 

Eventually though, Steve loosened his grip, letting the billionaire go. “Thanks. Sorry. Just…thanks,” the Captain said, baby blues brimming with unrestrained emotion before they’re directed at the floor. Steve was rather embarrassed at his neediness― it wasn’t like him. 

“Yeah, no problem.” Tony said quietly. He didn’t understand why, but he felt like they weren’t quite strangers anymore. Impulsively, he moved his hand up to cup Steve’s face, but stopped halfway, putting his hand back down. 

Unbeknownst to him, Steve also felt the little bond they’d just made. Without thinking, the blonde grabbed Tony’s wrist and brought his hand back up to his cheek, now looking Tony in the eye again and smiling softly. It wasn’t a smile Tony had seen on his leader before. It was almost… _shy?_

The brunette ran his thumb along Steve’s cheekbone slowly, his hand warm against the Captain’s skin. “Steve…??” He breathed, his heart beating into his throat. Just what was going on here…?! 

Chest bursting with an emotion he couldn’t begin to describe, Steve ducked his head a little and captured Tony’s lips. He hummed happily at the feeling, his hand falling from Tony’s hand to the brunette’s cheek. Tony’s eyes widened as Steve kissed him, but it felt…it felt right. Steve knew he probably shouldn’t be doing this― Tony may have been openly bisexual in the media but he must’ve been anything but interested even if he had broken up with Pepper― but fuck it. 

Tony kissed back despite what Steve had been thinking, wrapping the hand not still gently stroking Steve’s cheek around his neck. This felt perfect. Steve’s kiss was sweet and languid. His arms moved to wrap around Tony’s waist, pulling him flush against the blonde as he prayed to a God he didn’t quite believe in anymore that Tony wouldn’t hate him for this afterwards. 

Tony pulled away after a long minute, only enough to look up at Steve. He was speechless, for probably the third time in his entire life, as he stared into those bright blue eyes. 

Steve bit his lip habitually like he did when he was nervous. “This…okay?” 

Tony snapped back to reality. He had gotten lost in Steve’s eyes. “Yeah, yeah,” he looked down. “It’s fine.” 

Steve wanted Tony wrapped around him in more way than one, but right now he would happily take pure cuddling. “C― would you― uh― can― woulditbeokayifyoujustlaidwithmeforaminute?” He did his best not to blush as he shoved the words out, and wasn’t all that successful. 

The brunette looked back up at his…friend? And smiled a little at his pink cheeks. Steve didn’t want to be alone; and Tony knew the feeling. “Yeah, I can definitely do that,” Tony said, grabbing Steve’s hand and pulling him to the bed. 

Steve shuffled the sheets around them as they lay down and ends up sighing in contentment when he feels Tony pressed near him, warm and stable. A fleeting remnant of his dream flashed in his mind’s eye, bloody and freezing, and Steve flinched just slightly, moving closer to the billionaire instinctively. He tensed as he realized what he’d done, not wanting to make Tony uncomfortable or anything by snuggling right up to him― no matter how much he wanted to. 

Tony had felt Steve flinch once the two relaxed, however, and moved closer still to the blonde, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him even closer. Steve sighed a bit unevenly into Tony’s hair, holding him close and trying to convey his thanks through touch alone since he didn’t trust his voice at the moment. Steve already felt himself beginning to fall asleep again, but he tried not to― he didn’t want to wake up panicked again. He kept jumping a little, eyes flying back open as he jerked himself awake.

“S’okay, you can sleep, I’m right here,” Tony said, letting the intuitive words fall from his lips. 

Steve’s breath huffed out of him again at the words he didn’t know he needed to hear, and he was soon drifting off in Tony’s arms. Tony smiled as he felt the blonde relax fully against him and soon followed suit, not realizing how tired he’d been. Working in the lab did that to you. 

For once, Steve slept through the rest of the night after waking from one of his nightmares, warm in Tony’s arms and far away from any chill. 

* * * * 

Tony opened his eyes to see mussed blonde hair below him, warm breaths puffing against the skin near his arc reactor. At some point during the night Steve had buried his face in Tony’s chest― chasing the faint blue glow under the covers and his enhanced hearing picking up on the brunette’s calming heartbeat. Tony yawned, rubbing at his eyes as he smiled at Steve’s head on his chest. He started twirling his fingers in the crazy soft blonde hair, the somewhat long strands tangling in his fingers a little. Steve’s breathing against his chest made Tony smile a little wider. 

Steve, for the first time in months, woke slowly… and immediately melted when he felt his hair being played with. The Captain let out a half moan, half hum of pleasure and allowed himself to focus on that soothing feeling rather than the new day ahead of him. 

“You like that?” Tony asked at the moan. He continued pulling his fingers through Steve’s hair, his nails lightly scratching at his scalp. 

“Mmmnn…yeah…” was the breathy answer Tony received. Steve nuzzled closer to him, automatically relaxing from the petting. Tony kept at it, bringing his other hand up to rub at Steve’s back. 

”You okay now?” Tony asked. 

“Mm…mhmmm,” Steve hummed, nodding a little. He was rather reluctant to talk about it. Or any of what had happened yesterday, for that matter. He was anxious of how Tony would act about it and the kiss and Jesus they were _cuddling_ when hours ago they couldn’t stand each other! 

Steve pulled away from tony to give him some space. He looked up at him a bit apologetically, but wasn’t sure what to say. 

Tony moved his arm behind himself and used it as a pillow, looking down at Steve. “What?” 

“I…I feel like I’ve just been a bother,” Steve admitted, looking down at the blue circle in Tony’s chest. “Sorry, but thank you. You didn’t have to stay.” 

“You didn’t bother me. At all. I wanted to say here with you,” Tony said plainly. That was the best sleep he’d had in a long time, and he wouldn’t mind doing it again. He bit his lip lightly before bending down a little, planting a kiss on Steve’s head.

The blonde’s eyes widened a bit, hardly believing his ears. His heart clenched in joy though, and he gripped Tony’s hand under the sheets. “Oh…” 

Jarvis’ voice chimed in. “I normally alert Agent Romanov when Captain Rogers awakens form or is stuck in a nightmare so that she can calm him. Would you like me to begin alerting you instead, Sir?” 

Steve gapped up at the ceiling. “Jarvis!!” He complained, “God, tell him everything, why don’t you…” 

The AI probably would’ve smirked if it could have. “Apologies, Captain.” Jarvis didn’t sound all that apologetic, though.

Tony chuckled. “That would be great, Jarvis. I’m usually up anyway.”

“Yes, sir,” Jarvis concluded. Tony met Steve’s eyes again. “I hope you won’t have a problem with that, Steve?” 

Steve shook his head. “No…but it happens almost every night,” he explained, thinking that would make Tony change his mind. 

”I’m up in my lab every night. I wouldn’t mind, really.” Sometimes Tony stayed up for hours upon hours until he just passed out on any flat surface. A bed, compared to that, was very welcome… And Steve’s bed sounded even better. 

Steve was about to thank Tony, but realized that really wasn’t enough to convey just how much he appreciated that. So, he leaned up and kissed Tony instead of speaking. The brunette kissed back, wrapping his arms around Steve and squeezing a little. The Captain made a happy noise in the back of his throat, his kiss soon growing more heated. He forced himself to pull away, not knowing if Tony would be okay with all this or what the man even wanted out of this, for that matter. 

Tony frowned lightly when Steve pulled away, clearly wanting more. He saw the considerate, amazingly caring look in those blue eyes and grabbed Steve’s chin, bringing his mouth into his again and kissing him hard. Steve relaxed fully into Tony’s hold with a soft moan, kissing him hungrily and gripping the back of Tony’s neck. 

The billionaire reached down to Steve’s waist and pulled him more on top of him, pressing their bodies together. He marveled at how well they fit together as he slipped his tongue into the blonde’s mouth. Steve’s breath hitched as their tongues met, and he moved so one arm was holding him up. He felt himself growing hard between them and made a tiny noise in the back of his throat as he felt his skin flush hot with arousal, twisting his tongue just so with Tony’s. 

Tony hummed into the kiss, amazed at Steve’s skilled tongue despite his Capsicle time. He moved his leg up between Steve’s legs, rubbing against his growing erection. Steve broke the kiss at that, hovering just above Tony’s lips. “God…Tony…” he moaned softly, reaching with the hand not holding most of his weight off Tony to cup Tony’s own erection, rubbing it through his sweatpants. 

Tony sucked in a sharp breath. “Nnnhh…mmm,” he breathed, moving his leg higher and bucking his hips into Steve’s hand. 

“Yeah…” the blonde praised, reaching into Tony’s pants to get a better grip and jerking him slowly. He leaned down and sucked a mark right above Tony’s collar, grinding down on his leg a bit. His grip was…not as awkward as Tony might have expected. He wondered briefly is Steve had… he’d read his file, about Barnes… 

Tony gasped as Steve rubbed just under the head of his cock, forgetting his train of thought. “Ahh,” the brunette bit his lip, running his hand down to the hem of Steve’s shirt and slipping his hand under it. He ran his fingers along impressive muscles and hissed a faint, “yesss.” 

Steve gasped himself when Tony’s hand strayed near his nipple, and Tony smirked, taking his nipple between his fingers and pinching it. Steve groaned into the kiss, twisting his hand every time he reached the head of Tony’s cock and spreading the beading pre cum down the length to ease the way. Tony captured Steve’s lips again, moving to the other pink nipple and pinching harder. He moaned when Steve thumbed his slit, smearing more pre cum over his head. Tony’s moan was overlaid with Steve’s louder groan as the blonde arched into his hand a fraction. Steve’s nipples had been sensitive before the serum, but with it and its sense-enhancing properties, they’d become pretty much absurdly sensitive. 

Tony growled softly at the sound and roughly grabbed Steve’s shoulders, pushing and rolling the man onto his back. He straddled the Captain, nipping at his neck and grinding into him. 

“Nn― aah…” Steve moaned, wrapping his hands around Tony’s hips and rocking up into his movements. He titled his head, baring his neck more in an instinctual show of submission. 

Tony ran his hand down Steve’s chest, bringing his hand out of his shirt and up. “Get this off,” he said breathlessly, tugging on the man’s collar. 

Steve complied immediately, whipping his shirt over his head before kissing Tony passionately again, cupping his cheek as he licked into his mouth. Tony moaned into the kiss, hands roaming more freely over Steve’s chest now. He broke the kiss to move down his collarbone, licking and sucking on it. 

“Tony, uhh…please…” Steve grinds up into him firmly, scratching up under the brunette’s shirt. 

”Please―ahh,” Tony grinded his hips down hard, pushing Steve into the bed. “―what??”

“Nn…ahh, just…need you…uhn~” Jesus, he blonde couldn’t even make sentences with Tony moving so fluidly over him, grinding their cocks together and even through the fabric of their pants that felt _perfect_ and Tony was just so _close_ …

Tony ran his hands down to Steve’s rolling hips, pushing down his pants. He kissed up the side of his neck as he pulled them partway down his thighs before taking Steve’s erection in hand. 

”Mmm…” Steve moaned when he felt those skilled hands on him. His own were touching and stroking Tony wherever they could reach, seeming to want to touch that olive skin everywhere. Tony leaned back up and kissed Steve again, moving his hand at a decent pace. His other hand was still busy tracing every muscle on that chiseled chest. 

Steve followed suit and pushed Tony’s pants down only enough to get a good grip on him. His breath hitched as he pumped Tony quickly, groaning out, “Uhhhnn― m’ close!”

“Me…uhh, ahh…too,” Tony breathed, quickening his pace on Steve. He bit down on the spot below Steve’s ear as Steve thumbed at his sensitive frenulum. 

Steve groaned deeply at the bite, the pain and pleasure immediately making him come onto Tony’s hand. His rhythm stuttered, but he didn’t stop stroking Tony through his own orgasm. 

”Ahh, yesss…oh, God,” Tony moaned. The feeling of Steve’s hand and the warmth that spurted into his hand and onto that toned stomach beneath him sent Tony over the edge too. He coated white over Steve’s hand and over his stomach as well, making it twice as messy. 

The blonde slowed his strokes gradually, kissing Tony, then his jaw, then his neck as they came down from their highs. He let go, catching his breath quickly thanks to the serum. Steve lay back next to Tony, throwing an arm over his waist and hugging him. “Mmmm,” he hummed happily. 

Tony lay back against the pillows, his breath still coming a bit fast. He kissed Steve’s forehead, his hand burrowing through the blonde hair again. Steve practically purrs at that. 

“This is a pretty damn good way to help someone through nightmares, I gotta admit,” Steve joked. 

Tony laughed. “Yeah? Well, I do my best.” He shut his eyes for a moment, finally getting his breathing back into a normal range. 

Steve laughed a little as well, then sat up to look at the clock over Tony. “Huh. Ten o’clock; longer than I’ve slept in for a while…” 

”Really?! You get up way too early!! I don’t get up till about one,” Tony stated, rolling onto his side to face Steve. 

The Captain scoffed a little, shaking his head down at Tony. “But you lose half the day like that!” 

”Not really, I mean, I stay up all night, so,” Tony said slowly. 

Steve’s lips pursed a little. “How come?” He asked, anticipating the answer but inquiring anyways. 

”Because,” he paused, “I’m actually nocturnal.” Tony clarified, staring down at the rumpled sheets. 

The blonde smiled a bit sadly and tips Tony’s chin up, kissing him softly. “Little owl, hm?” 

Tony smiled into the kiss, his face growing lightly red. “Ha! Yeah, yeah…” 

Steve’s smile turned a bit happier once he saw Tony’s, and he swung out of bed. “Come take a shower with me?” He offered, glancing briefly to the sticky mess on his abdomen. Tony snickered at this, but he rather liked seeing Steve all marked up like that… Steve’s intuition was rarely wrong, though, and right now he felt like Tony and he could both use some friendly company. 

The brunette hopped of the bed, still smiling. “Of course. How could I turn down that offer?” he said, taking Steve’s hand and leading them into the bathroom. 

“That’s probably one of my favorite things about the twenty-first century. Or at least about this building: unlimited hot water,” Steve said as he stripped off his pants, and then turned on the water. 

”Oh?” Tony asked as he slowly slipped off his own pants. “Is that the only thing you like about this building?” 

Steve licked his lips as he admired Tony’s figure and stepped into the shower. “Weeeeelll…Jarvis is pretty cool, and the gym and pool are nice. The hot tub is pretty swell too.” 

With some amusement, the AI replied, “Thank you, Captain.” Steve laughed at this and nodded even though there were no cameras in the bathrooms. 

”Mm, and the team benign together is pretty nice, too,” Steve finished, teasing his…part…ner? 

”Uh-huh,” Tony drawled, stepping in after Steve and sighing as the hot water flowed down his body. 

Steve wrapped his arms around Tony from behind in a slippery hug. “And my favorite guy is here. Well, usually in his lab, but still.” 

“And I have good reason for that,” Tony chuckled, turning his head towards Steve a little. 

Steve planted a kiss on the back of Tony’s neck before letting go, grabbing some soap and beginning to wash the brunette off. “You always do,” he said, though not unkindly. 

Tony sighed as he began to wash him. “Yeah, well…” he trailed off and shrugged. 

Steve spun him around, giving Tony as sweet kiss. “Don’t even worry about it, Tone.” 

Tony kissed him back, smiling. Tone. He quite liked the sound of that nickname rolling off Steve’s lips. He ran his hands up Steve’s chest, stopping at his shoulders and gripping them lightly. 

Steve broke the heartfelt kiss after a few moments, looking at Tony openly. Steve’s expressions always seemed to betray his thoughts. Right now they said “what’s wrong? What aren’t you telling me? How can I help?” 

Tony smiled weakly. “Are you okay? I mean, your nightmares and all…” 

Steve’s eyes dart away as he grabs shampoo for their hair. “Right now, yes. I…er…sleep better when I’m with someone.” His skin was flushed, but thankfully the hot water masks that. The Captain was just so unused to being asked such things, or being the center of any worry or attention… it was strange. “You helped them go away…” he muttered to himself as an afterthought: “though they always come back.” 

Tony stared at him for a moment. “Well…you have someone.” The billionaire turned his head away and felt his cheeks heat up. “I’ll always be here to make them go away.”

Steve’s smile was radiant. “…thanks, Tony.” He said sincerely, kissing him again before squirting some shampoo onto his hand, lathering his own head. Steve wanted to ask what what they’d done meant, but he didn’t want to start an argument, awkward conversation, or break the tranquility of the moment. So for now he let it go. 

Tony smiled and brought his hand up, scratching his fingers through Steve’s soapy hair and letting his other hand trace all the tight muscles on his chest again. 

The blonde grinned at the slippery hand in his hair, loving the intimacy of sharing a shower with the billionaire. Tony reached for the body wash after rinsing Steve’s hair. He squirted a good amount onto his hand and ran them over Steve’s skin, leaving small bubbles in his wake. The larger man melted under Tony’s touch, sighing contentedly as he was cleaned. He chuckled and teased Tony, “you missed a spot.” 

”Oh, looks like I did.” Tony slyly moved his hand lower, wrapping it around Steve’s cock. The Captain’s breath left him in a huff as he bucked gently into the grip. He hadn’t meant it like that, but trust Tony to take it that way… “Ah, God…” Not that he was complaining, that is. Tony’s hand was just too talented. 

Tony stroked him quickly, pushing the blonde back against the slick tile wall. He kissed down his neck, sucking harshly at the skin blow his ear, where a light red mark remained where Tony had bitten before. The pleasure from that had Steve fully hard again before long. His other hand trailed down Steve’s back, cupping his ass cheek. Steve looked down at the brunette with blown pupils, his expression a mix of lust and adoration. “Tony… _Tony…!_ He blushed at the need in his own voice, but he couldn’t even think with those chocolate brown eyes so close and that fucking mouth all over him― “mmnn!” 

Tony nibbled his lower lip. “You know, I had wanted to talk to you about this…” his hand moved down, a soapy finger brushing over Steve’s entrance, “…but it seems like you can’t think straight. So maybe afterwards.” He murmured, kissing along that (stupidly) chiseled jaw. 

Arrogant bastard...but oh, oh that felt…new. But good. Surprisingly good. “Haa…after, after…” Steve agrees, grinding down towards Tony’s hand. His hand stroked up and down the brunette’s back before fisting in his hair and bringing their lips together. 

Tony slipped his tongue into Steve’s mouth as he slipped one finger into him, the soap making it easier. His hand moved faster on the super soldier’s cock. Steve moaned at the burn of the soap and Tony’s slick, calloused hand. He kissed back hungrily, scratching gently around Tony’s ribs. The hand in Tony’s hair clenched whenever the billionaire did something just right…and apparently, Tony was a great multi-tasker outside the lab too. Who knew? 

Tony broke the kiss in favor of moving back to Steve’s neck, biting and sucking on it. He wanted to see the blonde wearing his marks when they were through here… He slipped another finger in, hoping the soap would ease the way enough for Steve. The blonde, for the first time since he got the serum, felt his legs grow a little unsteady at the extra burn from the unfamiliar (but delicious) stretch. Tony let go of Steve’s cock and moved it down to his thigh, lifting it slightly so Steve could wrap it around his waist. Steve made a small noise, thankful for Tony’s waist to help hold him up. He held part of his weight on the wall, still, knowing he was rather heavy. This was one of the times Steve was thankful for the almost nonexistent refractory period the serum had granted him. He bared his neck to Tony again, not caring of how submissive than came across and relishing in the small stings that were trailed along his skin. 

Tony pulled back briefly to spit onto his fingers, moving them back down and pushing three into Steve this time. He then kissed the blonde roughly, swallowing the gasp that tumbled from his throat. Steve moaned heatedly, fighting for dominance over the kiss for fun. The sharp nip to his lip coupled with a twist of Tony’s fingers had him giving in after not too long, though. 

The billionaire pulled his fingers out, spitting onto his hand this time and slicking his already slightly soapy cock. He wrapped one arm around Steve’s waist, lining himself up with his other hand and breaking the kiss to breathe, “You ready?” against reddened lips. 

Steve’s eyes were blown wide and his cheeks were bright red. “Yes, yes…” he said breathlessly, meeting Tony’s eyes for a moment before ducking to kiss along Tony’s jaw up to his ear, nipping the lobe softly and playfully. Tony growled a little and slowly started to push into Steve, thankful for the slide of the soap. Steve couldn’t stop the whine that escaped him as he was stretched and filled and holy _fuck_ that growl was hot. He bit down on the skin below Tony’s ear to try and quiet himself a little. It only took a moment for Tony to be fully sheathed, and both of them moaned at the sensation. 

Steve rocked gently down onto Tony to get used to the feeling, and after a few moments of relishing in that Tony pressed Steve hard to the tiled wall, slowly pulling out before pushing back in. He grabbed Steve’s chin, pulling him into another heated kiss. This time, the Captain’s kiss was a little less finessed, but certainly no less passionate. 

The feeling of Tony moving so _slow_... Steve’s groan was unabashed as he felt every dragging inch. 

Tony left openmouthed kisses along Steve’s jaw as he gradually started to pick up the pace. Their moans and gasps increased in volume, and before long Tony was slamming into Steve brutally, pinning him against the wall. Each time Tony rammed home with a breathy moan of his own, Steve let out groans and whimpers of pleasure at the rough treatment that would’ve been embarrassing if he wasn’t so far gone. The blonde let his head thunk back into the shower wall, cock dribbling at the lewd sounds coming from Tony’s movements. “Uh, ah! Auh, Tony, nn!” 

Tony kept up his fast, steady pace, kissing and sucking randomly on Steve’s neck. He groaned as he slipped a hand between them, stroking Steve’s cock in time with his thrusts. 

“Ton― naaah! F-fuck, fu― uhn! Can’t…!” Steve felt heat rush through him at the delicious sensations that were beginning to overwhelm him. His eyes flew open wide when he felt Tony’s hand on him― calloused and deft from expert work and just perfect. He wasn’t gonna be able to last long if Tony kept that up…! 

”That’s right, ahh, c’mon…” Tony murmured, biting down on Steve’s neck. He was so hot like this― all undone and moaning uncontrollably because of what _Tony_ was doing to him… The billionaire’s fingers dug into Steve’s hips, no doubt hard enough to leave bruises. Steve bet they’d stay for a little while even with the serum.

The blonde was sent hurtling over the edge by the sharp little pains Tony left all over him. His cock shot all over their chests, and he wailed softly as his hands scrabbled for purchase on Tony’s back. God…he’d wanted to drag that out, he never wanted it to stop, but it just felt too good. Tony pulled his head away from the Captain’s marked up neck to watch him come completely unraveled, still thrusting into him. He didn’t hold out long, and was soon coming deep inside Steve, gasping and moaning and stuffing his face into the crook of his neck. Shit, he should’ve asked before he came inside him like that…! But Steve’s ragged moans of “aaaah, ahhhnn…” let him know it wasn’t going to be held against him. 

The feeling of being filled and his resulting, irrepressible moans had Steve’s cheeks flaming. As the two began to come down a bit, he ran soothing hands over the scratched he’d left on Tony’s back. Tony took a minute to wind down, then grabbed Steve’s leg and lowered it so the blonde was standing on his own. He kissed Steve’s cheek, hands running up and down his sides. 

For the first time in years Steve’s legs felt less that strong and steady. He let out a pleased hum, caressing Tony wherever he could and leaving hot kisses on his cheeks and jaw beneath the rain of still-hot water. He flushed darky again when he felt Tony’s cum move in him and start to drip out of him, his ass feeling stretched and pleasantly sore. Tony smiled, stepping back slightly. He glanced down and grinned up at Steve. He could see the white trailing down his thigh, not to mention the white on their stomachs that was already being washed away by the water. “Guess we have to clean up again, huh?” Tony laughed.

Steve chuckled deeply, grabbing a washcloth and tossing it onto Tony’s head. “Yeah, we do.” He teased, pushing Tony against the opposite wall gently, kissing him firmly with a relaxed passion as he removed the towel. Tony chuckled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck. The blonde reached for the soap and was soon dragging a bubbly cloth down Tony’s chest as he kissed him, the water now warming his back that was a little chilled frim being up against the tile before. Steve washed Tony carefully but languidly, taking his time as he coaxed the billionaire’s taste from his mouth. Reluctantly, he pulled away to clean himself once he was done, eyes bright blue and happy. 

Tony leaned back and laughed, taking the cloth from Steve’s hand and wiping it over his chest and stomach, then around to his back, smiling as he did so. The brunette pulled him into another kiss, and Steve let out a soft, “mmh…” as a pleasant shiver went through him. He let Tony clean the trace of his release form his skin. He was a red, twitching mess when Tony dipped the cloth between his cheeks to clean him there too, but he trusted him, and was soon clean _all_ over. 

Tony wrung out the cloth once he was all done and turned off the water before stepping out of the shower. He grabbed a towel to put around his waist. As soon as Tony secured the towel, Steve stepped out of the shower after him and slipped a finger in it and tugged so that it fell off the billionaire.

”Hey!” Tony smiled despite his exasperated, amused tone and grabbed the towel off the floor, drying off, and tossing it back on the rack, not bothering with it this time. Chuckling, the blonde took the other fluffy towel and dried off, then headed out onto his room to get some clothes. He shot Tony a smirk as he went. Steve was in a good mood now… and was walking a little funny.

Tony followed Steve back into his room, smiling wider when he noticed how he was walking. “Did ya a little harder than I thought, huh?” 

Steve fought down a blush and was mostly successful. He slipped on some black boxer briefs, white jeans, and a white t-shirt. “You did…” he agreed, and then let his next words flow without giving himself time to stutter or be embarrassed about them. “And m’ gonna enjoy feelin’ you for the rest of the day, with no one else known’.” Steve even let his accent show, as well, with his low tone. 

Tony grinned. “Well, I wouldn’t say that nobody knows with all the noise you were making in there,” he pointed out. He realized he didn’t have any clean clothes in Steve’s room. “Ah, so can I borrow some clothes? Or just some pants I guess.” 

Steve flushed, muttering embarrassedly. He couldn’t think of a retort to that… he grabbed one of his smaller shirts and pants, kind of hoping they’d be adorably big on Tony’s smaller frame. The brunette smiled to himself when Steve didn’t reply, taking the clothes and slipping them on. Steve’s clothes were extremely baggy on him, but really comfortable. 

The Captain’s smile was wide. “Adorable,” he declares, heading back into the bathroom to brush his teeth and such. As he left, Tony stuck his tongue out at him. Steve forgets to bother combing his hair, so it looks casually messy compared to its usual neatness. Oddly enough, the look suits him really well. Tony observed the room around him while Steve was gone. Save for the abundance of art supplies and easel by the window, the room was rather bare. 

“Hey, remind me to buy some more stuff for your room,” Tony called. 

Steve peeked back into the room, speaking past the bright orange toothbrush in his mouth. “Struff?” What kind of stuff? His room was fine, wasn’t it? He spent most of his time on the main floor of the tower anyways, or in the gym. Or, rarely, on the balcony or roof.

”Yeah, stuff. Furniture or…pictures or a TV or...something. You room is so plain it scares me.” Tony plopped onto the bed and laid back. As Steve ducked back into the bathroom to finish up, he closed his eyes and sighed. The sheets smelled like Steve and him. It was a very nice smell, Tony swiftly decided. 

Steve walked back out and shrugged. “I don’t do much in here besides sleep or paint.” He quirked a smile, leaning over Tony to plant a kiss on his lips. “Besides, my favorite team in downstairs, not in here!” 

Tony smiled at the kiss. “Why yes they are,” he said before tugging Steve down into another quick but firmer kiss. He pulled back and said, lips brushing over Steve’s, “Well, we co―” Tony was cut off by Jarvis informing them: “Sirs, Director Fury has called for all of you to attend a meeting in fifteen minutes.” 

Tony and Steve both sighed, but soon headed out and downstairs to meet the others and head to the conference room, where they’d video conference with the Director. None of them were much looking forward to it― these meetings never seemed to go well, and the Avengers were sure this one would be no exception. 


End file.
